$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {3} \\ {2} & {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {0} & {-1} \\ {2} & {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-1} & {0}-{0} & {3}-{-1} \\ {2}-{2} & {-1}-{2} & {0}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {4} \\ {0} & {-3} & {-3}\end{array}\right]}$